Tailed Beasts
The tailed beasts (尾獣, bijū), sometimes referred to as "Chakra Monsters" (チャクラのバケモノ, Chakura no Bakemono), are the nine titanic living forms of chakra created by the Sage of Six Paths. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. History Long before the founding of the hidden villages, the Sage of Six Paths saved the world by sealing the Ten-Tails into his body, becoming its jinchūriki. Sometime later, the Sage was inspired by his youngest son, Asura, to use his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine living entities, what would become the tailed beasts. The Sage named the nine and explained to them that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again — though not as they were — and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. After the Sage's death, the tailed beasts drifted apart, apparently due to Kurama's belief that their number of tails was an indication of their strength. The tailed beasts were originally created not only to prevent the Ten-Tails' resurrection, but also to maintain and balance peace. The first person to come close to their original usage was Hashirama Senju, who had captured several of the tailed beasts with his Wood Release, distributed the beasts amongst the new villages in order to stabilize the balance of power between them. However, Hashirama's usage of the tailed beasts were forceful rather than earning their willful cooperation. This method would be realized in Hashirama's successor as Asura's reincarnation, Naruto Uzumaki. Over the centuries, humanity failed to recognize the tailed beasts as sapient individuals, instead seeing them only as monsters, demons, or mindless beasts worthy of fear and disdain. Because of their immense power, the tailed beasts were sought out by humans to be used as weapons in times of war. The beasts resented this treatment and came to hate humans, at times willingly becoming the monsters they were viewed as. In order to harness the beasts' power, the villages began sealing them into humans, creating their own jinchūriki. Abilities Tailed beasts are widely believed to be bestial in nature, incapable of the intelligence needed to fully utilize their immense strength. It is thought that only when sealed within humans are they able to benefit from the knowledge of their jinchūriki to use their powers effectively. This is not actually true. However, the Ten-Tails does tend to make wanton use of its powers, not focusing its abilities towards whatever end would be most advantageous to it until sealed into a jinchūriki. Each of the tailed beasts have their own unique abilities, but they all share the same attributes: they have massive quantities of powerful chakra - colored red - far greater than what most shinobi have, can easily transfer their chakra to whomever they choose, and can use the Tailed Beast Ball. Because the tailed beasts are pure chakra, they cannot actually be killed; if they or their jinchūriki die, their chakra will re-coalesce in time. In addition, if a large portion of a tailed beast's chakra is separated from it, that chakra becomes a separate, sentient copy of the tailed beast. Tailed beasts can communicate telepathically with one another and their jinchūriki, and possess several levels of consciousness. In the initial level, the beast appears to be in a habitat of sorts, typically imprisoned in some way by whatever fūinjutsu was used to seal them. The second level is where all the tailed beasts can convene and communicate with one another, free of any restrictions. Jinchūriki are also able to enter this level, but in order to do so, they must be completely linked with their tailed beasts. Related Article: Tailed Beast Skill Jinchūriki The jinchūriki (人柱力; Literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice") are humans that have Tailed Beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are more powerful than their tailed beasts, because they have the intelligence to use the beasts' powers effectively. The jinchūriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the tailed beasts that had been sealed within them, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared. According to Akatsuki, the first two jinchūriki they captured loathed humanity, and their villages were in fact glad to be rid of them. However, some jinchūriki refuse to waver, even though they have been shunned, and they eventually earned respect. Such examples are Naruto, Killer B, and the most prominent being Gaara. Main article: Jinchūriki Rules and Guidelines ''Disclaimer: Please note that this is only a rough draft of rules currently agreed upon by the members of Shinobi Legends. These are open for revision and are currently being fleshed out; for now, these rules only deal with the issues as stated. In the event that other issues arise that are not covered by these rules, other means to decide the matter will be employed (e.g. consulting the bijuu council/public forum of peers).'' The Tailed Beasts '}} }} }} '}} '}} '}} '}} }} }} Category:Tailed beasts Category:The Essentials